


Is This Okay?

by s_p_r_o_u_t



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_p_r_o_u_t/pseuds/s_p_r_o_u_t
Summary: After a rough day, Steve and Tony comfort each other and become closer than before. Steve reflects on his feelings for Tony while Tony is oblivious as to how cute and amazing he is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Is This Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! :D  
> I hope you like it!

When Steve let himself into their apartment, exhausted and sporting a major headache, he was ready to wave a white flag and call it a day. The morning shift had been a shit show, and he had busted his ass like there was no tomorrow. So a beer or two and some couch surfing sounded pretty damn good right now. He hung up his coat, gloves, and scarf before changing out of his dress shoes to his slippers. That already felt ten times better. Now, all he needed to do was-

“Oh. Hey, Tony.” 

His roommate, who was already wrapped up in a blanket, occupying the couch and eating out of a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, looked at him with two dead eyes and waved. Steve winced, knowing this must have been a hellish day for Tony too. “Rough day at the office?” he guessed.

“Howard wouldn’t shut the fuck up.”

Right. That would be enough to drive anyone mad, even Steve who had the patience of a saint. He nodded understandingly. “Mind if I join you? We could…” he fumbled for the wallet in his back pocket and counted out his cash, “Order takeout? On me?”

Tony slowly sucked the ice cream off his spoon before saying shyly, “Thai?”

Oh, so it was that kind of night. Tony only ever ordered Thai when he was taking a mental health day. Hence, Steve rationalized, the pint of ice cream on his lap. “Yeah, I don’t see why not,” he shrugged. “Let me shower and change. I’ll be right back. Here, take my wallet.”

Tony adorably reached for it with blanketed hands. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Oh,” Tony called as Steve made his way to his room, “hot water’s been off and on all day, just so you know.”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not surprised.”

Thankfully the shower _was_ warm, and Steve had a few minutes of blissful alone time underneath the spray; it pounded away the tension at the base of his neck and around his shoulders. If there was one good thing about this old apartment, it was the water pressure. And Tony. Tony was… different. Generous, but guarded. Stubborn, but dutiful. There were a lot of contradictions about him that Steve found interesting, and yet every time he had a chance to explore these traits more intimately, he shied away. He didn’t want to say something that would spook Tony and land them all the way back at square one: distant roommates who pretended the other didn’t exist. Now, it was different. They could sit on the couch in silence comfortably. They could talk to each other about their shitty days. Steve didn’t have that with anybody else, so… this was special. And all the more reason to stop his daydreaming of Tony’s awesomeness and get out the fucking shower.

He toweled off next to the radiator, but the heat of the shower was already evaporating fast. He quickly got dressed. Finally, he was back where he started, albeit more relaxed this time, in the living room with Tony and feeling less like death.

“Was the water working?” Tony asked, tucking his chin over the edge of the couch.

Steve _really_ wanted to pet his hair.

“Uh, yeah, it was on. Called in your order?”

“On their way.” Tony lifted the blanket and patted the cushion beside him. “C’mon. I kept it nice and warm for you,” he winked.

When Steve sank into that soft, warm cushion, he sighed gratefully. Tony draped the blanket over his front, which Steve immediately curled into, tucking his nose beneath its heat. “This is heaven,” he moaned. And Tony’s body was just inches away. The space between the man’s neck and shoulder was open, would be a perfect place for Steve to lay his aching head down and rest. Butterflies in his stomach, he weighed the pros and cons in his head before scooching over, slotting their bodies together. “Is this okay?” he asked shyly.

“Yeah,” Tony said, carding gentle fingers through Steve’s hair, “this is okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Pearl and Lerr on the POTS server for cheer reading and editing this story! Love you so much <3


End file.
